Make You Feel My Love
by AdeLWizz
Summary: Songfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Adele yang Make You Feel My Love . . Draco/Hermione. Dramione Always. RnR please :D


Adaption from To Make You Feel MyLove by Adele 

Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling

Lagu Make You Feel my Love milik Adele

SongFict ini milik AdeLWizz

Pernahkah kalian merasa orang yang kalian kenal selama ini begitu tampak berbeda di satu tempat lain? Inilah yang dilihat Hermione Granger pada diri Draco Malfoy. Penasaran yang terlalu membuat Hermione tanpa sadar terjebak dalam cinta diamnya. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang Jatuh Cinta Diam-Diam?

WARNING : Truly OOC for Hermione ataupun Draco Malfoy, gak jelas akut dan banyak typo dimana-mana. Read and Review?

#

When the rain is blowing in your face  
>And the whole world is on your case<p>

Aku sangat mengingatnya, hujan pertama aku merasakan perbedaan darimu. Tatapan matamu yang belum pernah kau berikan kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Senyum yang teramat mahal yang tak pernah terukir sebelum ini. Semua tercipta dibawah rintik hujan.  
>Aku tahu tak mudah menjadi sosokmu. Yang seolah melawan dunia dengan seringaimu. Seperti apakah duniamu sesungguhnya? Semenyenangkan yang aku bayangkan? Darah yang kau banggakan itu. Apakah memperindah duniamu? Kalau itu benar adanya. Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan senyuman itu selama ini? Dan tatapan teduh itu? Tak sanggup aku bayangkan terpancar dari iris kelabumu.<p>

I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love<p>

Kulihat lagi dirimu yang berbeda. Seberat itukah nama Malfoy kau tanggung selama ini? Tak sedetikpun aku mampu memalingkan pandanganku dari sosokmu yang berbeda. Aku tahu aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Meski kau tak pernah melihatku. Setidaknya tak pernah melihat hadirku dalam keindahan. Seburuk itukah pandanganmu padaku?  
>Aku hanya mencintaimu dalam diam. Aku sembunyikan semua untai perasaan yang aku kembangkan setiap menitnya. Tak apa. Aku sabar. Hanya suatu hari aku ingin kau tahu. Dan aku berharap kau dapat merasakan bagaimana cintaku kepadamu.<p>

When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears<p>

Aku tahu setiap malam yang kau lalui. Bukan. Aku bukanlah penguntit ataupun paparazimu. Aku hanya terkadang tanpa sengaja melihatmu menyendiri. Kau tampak kesepian. Kau benar-benar berbeda kala kau sendiri. Tapi aku menyukaimu dalam malam. Saat kau melengkungkan bibirmu hanya karena menatap berlian langit. Aku memujamu.  
>Namun aku tercekat ketika kau meneteskan air mata. Bening kristal cair dari iris abu-abumu membuatku pilu. Tapi kau sendiri. Tak ada yang menghapus air mata itu. Apa yang membuatmu begitu rapuh?<p>

I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love<p>

Andai saja kau menyadari. Ada aku disini. Menunggumu meraih uluran tanganku. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu untuk menghapuskan laramu. Untuk menemani senyummu dan untuk menghangatkan sepimu. Aku rela kau miliki hatiku sampai kapanpun. Aku akan hidup selama kau inginkan aku. Meski itu berlangsung jutaan tahun.  
>Hanya untuk menyadarkan kau. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Dan agar kau tahu. Agar kau merasakan cintaku.<p>

I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<p>

Meski aku tahu bagaimana pikiranmu tentangku. Kau bahkan menganggapku sebagai aib yang harus kau hindari. Belum berubah pikiran itu terhadapku. Aku tahu, Draco. Aku tahu.  
>Tapi aku telah lemah. Aku selalu menganggapmu benar. Aku selalu mencoba melarikan diri dari kesalahanku terhadapmu. Aku benci harus menyakitimu. Karena aku ingin mencintaimu dengan benar.<br>Karena rasa ini muncul ketika pertama kali aku bertatap mata denganmu. Mungkin kau anggap aku salah. Tapi aku benar-benar terpesona oleh tatapanmu. Ini gila. Tapi aku tak meragukan rasa ini. Bagaimanapun dirimu

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

Akan kulakukan. Apapun itu. Keinginanku berjalan disampingmu. Bahkan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Aku rela asal kau mau. Tak ada yang akan terlewatkan untuk menunjukkannya. Menunjukkan artimu bagiku. Menunjukkan hadirmu dimataku. Menunjukkan nafasmu dinadiku. Dan untuk menunjukkan padamu cintaku. Agar kau mampu merasakan. Merasakan rasa suci itu mengalir disetiap darahku untukmu.

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<p>

Meski aku tahu sakral bagimu untuk bersamaku. Aku tahu itu. Namun tak sedetikpun rasa itu menipis dariku. Tak mampu badai hancurkan pondasi cintaku. Tak akan menyesal meski aku tahu ini tak mungkin menjadi nyata. Aku tak berharap kau segera berlari dan memelukku. Mimpi itu akan sulit terwujud. Karena kau tak melihat seperti apa yang kulihat.

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<br>To make you feel my love

Kebahagiaan yang aku janjikan. Mimpimu entah apapun itu akan mampu kuwujudkan. Asal kau melihatku dari sisi lain. Dari sisi yang berbeda dari pandanganmu padaku selama ini. Dari sisi ketika kau berada dibawah hujan. Dari sisi ketika kau menatap bintang. Aku berjanji padamu. Saat kau menatapku seperti aku menatapmu. Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuktikan rasa suciku. Dunia tak berujung. Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan mencari ujung dunia kalau kau yang menatapku teduh berada disana. Aku akan melakukannya. Agar kau tahu. Agar kau merasakan cintaku. Ya. Cinta yang teramat besar kusembunyikan dalam hanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Draco Malfoy.

Make you feel my love,

Hermione Granger


End file.
